


Puppy

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec finds a puppy - Lightwood-Bane family gets a new member 💕
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Puppy

Alec was hiding something - Magnus could tell something was off as soon as he came back home. He didn't know what was up with his boyfriend, but he was going to find out as he didn't like Alexander keeping things from him. Alec was acting very suspicious - not only that he cooked them dinner, but also bought Magnus flowers  _ and  _ prepared him a bath. Not that Alec wasn't always very kind, but this was different. Also, as soon as he came inside of the loft, Alec started giving him a back massage. 

_ Something was really strange and he needed to find out. _

"Alexander, what is wrong?" asked Magnus and Alec flinched and started pretending that he didn't know what Magnus was talking about, but then again Magnus was no fool. Also, Chairman Meow was nowhere to he seen. Suspicious. Suspicious indeed and Magnus narrowed his eyes.

"Nothing?"

"You're acting weird, darling," said Magnus and Alec scoffed.

"Why?"

"Well, there's the dinner and the bath… The flowers and the massage," he said and then just shook his head because he didn't mean to sound mean, but Alexander was acting weird. Alec flinched again and then started clearing his throat. As expected - Magnus found out pretty much immediately. Then again he was a shitty liar and he couldn't keep anything from Magnus. It was kind of pathetic really and he just groaned because  _ what the fuck. _

"What, so now I can't surprise my hard working boyfriend when he comes back home from a long day out?" asked Alec and pretended to be hurt that Magnus thought he had ulterior motives.

"No, I didn't say that and you know it. I know how kind and thoughtful you are, Alexander and I know you so much. You're always amazing to me," said Magnus and then placed a kiss on top of Alec's cheek and the hunter happily nodded. That was true, he was pretty amazing. Totally boyfriend material. "But I also know when you're trying to hide something from me - you are a terrible liar, so go on… Out with the truth," said the warlock.

"I'm not-"

Alec didn't get to finish his sentence - there was a bark. Coming from Magnus' bedroom and the warlock then looked at Alec. "You were saying?" asked Magnus completely unamused. "There's a dog in my room?"

"What dog? There's no dog!" said Alec. Lying. Yep. He saw a puppy on his way home. It looked alone and he just wanted to give it a home. It was too cute and Alec couldn't help himself. Alec has always been an animal lover and he couldn't really leave the puppy all alone it that park. It was cold outside and the poor thing looked like it was really hungry. Also, the puppy was friendly and wanted to play. Alec wanted to walk away from it, but the puppy followed him and before he knew it, he was back at Magnus' loft… With the puppy.  _ Well, fuck.  _ But he knew that Magnus was going to warm up to that idea. He should have asked first of course but-

"Alexander, there was a bark-"

"I heard no barking," said Alec and as soon as he said that there was another bark. Alec tried to cover it up by pretending to be coughing, but he wasn't fooling anyone. "That was just me - my coughing-"

But Magnus didn't listen. Instead, he walked past Alec and headed straight to the bedroom, Alec hearing a shriek and he quickly went to Magnus. There was disaster, Magnus' room was a mess and he couldn't believe it himself. All of the pillows were torn up, the sheets laying on the floor… it was horrible indeed. Magnus didn't know how to react and in the middle of it all, there was a small black puppy, waggling its tail and looking adorable as hell -  _ little bugger.  _ Now Magnus couldn't be even angry because it was wearing the same adorable puppy eyed gaze as Alexander would and Magnus only looked at his boyfriend, who looked apologetic as hell.  _ As he should! _

"The mess!" shrieked Magnus and then snapped his fingers, cleaning all up with his magic and then he sighed in relief. Alec laughed nervously. "Why is there a puppy-"

"Magnus before you say anything just hear me out. Okay?" asked Alec and Magnus just nodded. "So, the thing is - I found this little one all alone in the park. It was scary and cold outside. I shouldn't have brought it here without asking you first, but I really couldn't leave the dog there. I wanted to leave, but then it followed me and-and it looked hungry. I didn't even think but before I knew it, here we were," said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together.

"Alec, I appreciate it, but-"

"Can we keep him?" asked Alec like a five year old and Magnus looked at him. Shocked.

"Absolutely no," said Magnus even though he wasn't really opposed to owning a dog. But dogs were a lot of work and… that one was really cute though! It barked happily and Alec picked it up and then carried it to Magnus. Puppy happily barked and waggled its tail.

"Can you really say no to his face?" asked Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together.

"Alexander."

_ Bark, bark, bark. _

_ Tail waggling. _

_ Bark, bark, bark. _

"You're not playing fair," whined Magnus and petted the dog's head and the hunter smiled because he knew that he won!

"So we can keep him?" asked Alec happily.

"Sure," said Magnus and then chuckled when he saw how happy Alec looked. Magnus always wanted to own a dog and now the opportunity came. Their dog was going to be the most spoiled dog in all of the realms… That was for sure.

  
  



End file.
